Question: Solve the equation. $ p + 12 = 30$ $p=$
Explanation: Subtract $12$ from both sides: p + 12 − 12 p = = 30 − 12 30 − 12 \begin{eqnarray} \\ p + 12& &=& 30 \\ \\ {-12} && &{-12}\\\\ p& &=& 30 {- 12} \end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ p = 18$